Hippy On The Loose
by Four Seasons Of Rain
Summary: Ok first story.EVER! A normal rescue leads to love,hatred and pink slime.. Please Read!
1. Pink Slime

**Disclaimer: I have wanted to own the Thunderbirds ever since i was 6 and found out that there was a PINK car that could FLY! But sadly it was not to be :( I will never own them nor am I making any profit from this story.**

**Author note: Right this is the first story i have EVER written, so yeah bit scared ill mess it all up. So apologies for anyone who thinks its rubbish or any spelling mistakes, as i can not spell :)**

**Please enjoy!**

Everything was peaceful on Tracy island. There was not a cloud in the perfect blue sky, birds were chirping and the waves on the beach gently lapped up onto the sand. But as everybody knows, silence in the tracy family cannot last forever.

"GORDON! ALAN!" Ah yes just a typical, normal day on the island that the Tracy's called home.

Suddenly two forms rushed out of the house with speed that was not known to most people. One was stocky with auburn hair and a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. The other was leaner with golden hair and blue eyes filled with happiness. They were both laughing hysterically, clutching their sides.

At that moment two more figures burst out of the villa. At first glance it could be said that the two figures were clones, or at least twins. But a closer look would show differences between Virgil and Scott Tracy. BUt one thing that they did have in common was the look of murderous fury etched upon both their faces and it seemed that they were covered in…

Pink slime, yes it was pink slime that covered both of them from head to toe.

"I am going to _kill_ you" growled Scott, his voice low and clearly very, VERY pissed.

"Oh come on scott, Lady Penelope said that you needed to brighten up your wardrobe, and I think that she would be extremely happy with the new colour scheme you two are rocking. Right Al?"

"Definitely" said the youngest tracy holding up a camera "In fact i think that we should send her a picture of you in your newest attire. Say cheese!" and with that Alan snapped a picture and ran for the hills, well the beach if you want to be specific, Scott on his tail with shouts of "Delete it NOW!" being heard all around the island.

Leaving Virgil and Gordon standing alone by the pool.

"So Virge,you know you're my favourite big brother, right?" Gordon asked with a look of innocence that had been perfected to a T after years of pranks.

"Hmm well Gordy you should have thought of that before you covered me in.. in.. What exactly is this stuff?"

"Do you really want to know Virgil?"

Virgil considered it. "Probably not." he decided.

"Great! Well I'm just gonna go round here.. away from you.." Gordon started to say.

"Uh-Uh-Uh Gordy. You don't get away with it that easy" and with that Virgil lunged for his younger brother, his intent to be to knock the family fish into the pool. Arguably where he actually belonged.

Suddenly a loud klaxon sounded, piercing through the tranquility of Tracy island. Letting all its residents know that it was there.

"Phew, saved by the bell." muttered Gordon as he sped off towards his fathers office.

Virgil glared at his retreating brothers form and sighed.

"I wonder if I have enough time to have a shower?" Virgil thought before following his brothers example and running off himself.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

"What's the situation John?" asked Jeff.

"Ok a bunch of animal protection people are protesting outside a meat factory.."

"Why?" butted in Alan and Gordon simultaneously.

John glared at both of his youngest siblings with a look so fierce that Alan and Gordon could feel its affects all the way from space to their remote island.

John smiled to himself at the way the two youngest Tracy's seemed to shrink away from his yes John Tracy could definitely control his brothers even from his position of orbiting the Earth.

"Well as i was just about to say before I was so rudely interrupted." Another glare. "It seems that this meat factory was busted a couple of days ago for animal cruelty. Naturally there was a massive uproar and the factory decided to cut themselves clean of the problem so closed down the factory."

"Then why are there animal protesters outside then?" Questioned Scott.

"That would be the problem here. See the building is planned to be detonated today. Guess the managers wanted all of the proof of the animal cruelty gone." John shrugged.

"I don't get it, why can't the local authorities just tell them to move?" Asked Virgil.

"Apparently they have, but they won't move, they think it's just a trick to get them away from the animals" John answered, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Ok boys, Alan you're with Scott in thunderbird 1. See if you can get the protesters to move. Gordon you're with Virgil in 2. Stock the medical bay in case these people are stupid enough to run into a condemned building and get hurt."

"F.A.B" The boys replied starting to rush off.

"Good luck guys! Oh and one more thing." Said John, the smile now fully etched onto his face.

"Yes Johnny, What is it?" Scott said, sliding to a halt.

" Why are you and Virge pink?"

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

If you were to ask Guinevere Pitchey to sum herself up in one word it would simply be "Hippy" While it was clear to her that she did not LOOK like a hippy, With poker straight chestnut coloured hair, perfect white teeth and bright turquoise eyes. Gwen could have been a model if she had wanted to, but instead dedicated her life to protecting the important things in this world. The rainforest, human rights, animal rights and basically anything that involved trees.

This was the reason that today Gwen was standing outside a factory bellowing into a loudspeaker.

"FREE THE ANIMALS!" Gwen didn't know what people saw in meat, honestly if everyone became a vegetarian like her then this kind of stuff wouldn't happen and the world would be a better place.

"WHAT DO WE WANT?"

"Freedom for animals!" the crowd bellowed back.

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?"

"Now!"

A tired police officer came to the padlocked gates that the protesters had erected to stop the police from interrupting their protest.

"Miss I have told you and told you, the animals form this factory,and there weren't event that many, were rescued by the RSPCA and are now living quite happy lives in fields, munching on grass. Now please for the last time, step away from the building, otherwise you could get hurt, scratch that. You WILL get hurt." The police officer said calmly.

A few of the protesters started to murmur, maybe there was no point being here at all. And they didn't want to get hurt.

But Gwen was not one of those protesters. "NO! You are simply trying to keep me from the animals, we must save them! Who's with me?" she asked scanning the crowd.

"Wait gwen, you cant be serious. Its dangerous!" shouted one of the people.

"I am always serious when it comes to the safety of animals!" Gwen replied before running off into the building, unaware of the danger that awaited her.

"Cach" said the police officer.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

**Ok so thats it for this chapter! Sorry its quite short ,so do you like it? OR should I have never started writing?**

**So some things to note: **

**(1) Gwen is based on a real person, one of my best friends is a complete hippy who despises Thunderbirds, so I go on about it as much as I can and included her in this story :)**

**(2) For those who are not welsh (And i doubt that many of you are) The word at the end of the story is a welsh word that i say when I've done something wrong. Its basically the welsh version of swearing but it isn't exactly a swear word..**

**So if you've read please review! I could really do with the knowledge that people are actually reading, you don't have to put your name or anything! You can comment that its rubbish if you want! If people are reading it I'm happy.**

**See you soon ( I hope)**

**Bex xx**


	2. An Awkward Plane Journey

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them :(**

**Author Note: Right guys second chapter! Thanks to the reviewers who helped me believe that people were actually reading :) Ok I got a review that said that they didn't understand why the building was condemned? I think I may have used an incorrect word, it would have been better with "Un-safe" So hope that clarifies it for you! x**

**On with the story!**

Thunderbird 1 soared through the skies at high speed. The skies today were peaceful and clear with not a cloud in them. However inside the giant jet the atmosphere was a different story, a very different story.

Scott Tracy flew the plane with experienced ease. Anyone who was watching him who didn't know him would have said that he was completely relaxed and calm. But anyone who knew him would notice the small signs of anger. The narrowed eyes, tense muscles and his hands gripping the controls tightly, still tinged pink.

Sadly Alan Tracy was one of the people who knew Scott very, very well. Heck the kid had practically raised him. And the reason for Scotts anger? Well it was him.

_Flashback_

_Alan Tracy ran as if wolves were on his tail, well one wolf was. Scott was chasing him as if he was fuelled on super speed. Luckily Alan was the best runner in the family, having a under 18s world record under his belt didn't hurt when you had four big brothers._

_"ALAN! Delete it!" Scott repeatedly called._

_" Sorry Scott, the world deserves to know how beautiful you are in pink!"_

_And with that Alan scrambled up a tree, faster than a squirrel with a caffein addiction._

_At that moment the klaxon sounded, signalling to all of the residents that there was a rescue._

_"Phew! Saved by the bell!" Alan grinned as his oldest brother sighed and ran off._

_And with the absence of his brother, Alan quickly posted the picture on Facebook and ran off._

_End Flashback_

"I am going to KILL him" Scott thought angrily.

Scott had decided to put Thunderbird 1 on autopilot for a bit as it would take two hours to reach their destination. With time to kill, Scott decided to log onto Facebook. BIG mistake. The picture had already received over 10,000 likes after only begin up for half an hour, Scott had 30 messages of people telling him that he totally suited the pink, and did he ever consider becoming a model?

Which was why Scott Tracy was know flying his 'bird. He needed a distraction, something to do, to stop him from wringing his youngest brothers neck.

"So..Scotty, why are we being called out on this rescue? I mean the building hasn't even collapsed yet."

Scott took a deep breath and counted down from ten. It wasn't that Alan had asked a stupid question, it was actually quite a good question, one that Scott had asked his father himself. No it was just Scott was still so angry, so everything that Alan said would infuriate him.

"Well since its been so quiet lately, Dad decided to take up this mission before we all drove ourselves insane on the island and killed each other." It was true, Scott had NEARLY killed Alan earlier,and Gordon was a close second on his hit list.

"Oh,ok then, so Scott, you're not still angry about the whole pink incident are you?"

"Nope." Alan breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm furious." Scott said calmly without a flicker of emotion on his face.

Alan gulped. An angry Scott was NOT a good thing. In fact it was one of the scariest things in the world. Alan decided to keep his head down in this rescue and follow all of the orders that Scott sent his way.

"I wonder how Gordy's doing with Virgil?" Alan thought silently to himself settling back in his seat. "It can't be much worse than this."

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

In Thunderbird two situations were not much better. However there was a slight difference. While in Thunderbird 1there was an awkward silence, inside Virgil's 'bird a full scale riot was going on.

"WHY?" Virgil screamed at Gordon, he had just gotten a text from Scott, with an attachment to his Facebook page. It was an understatement to say that Virgil Tracy was NOT a happy bunny.

"Why what?" Gordon asked back, pure confusion settling in his brain. He was just sitting there minding his own business, when Virgil had turned around and started screaming at him. For no reason!

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Virgil shouted, shoving his mobile phone under his younger brothers nose.

Gordon stared at the screen for a minute. Then promptly bust into tears.

Virgil was shocked by these unseen turn of events, maybe even a little concerned.

"Gordy? Are you ok?" His big brother instincts were kicking in now.

Gordon wiped the tears from his eyes and said chokingly "Alan did this all by himself. My little pranksters all grown up!" More tears ran down his face, he then looked at the amount of comments and likes the picture had got and began laughing hysterically.

"Oh that is priceless! I've gotta send this to all of my friends!" Gordon declared before snatching the phone.

Virgil simply sighed, he couldn't stop his little brother, once Gordon had his mind set on something NOBODY could stop him.

" Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, come in Virge."

"Hey Scott, I'm here." Replied Virgil.

"Ok were at the danger zone, what is your E.T.A?"

"Umm 42 minutes Scott."

"Ok we'll see you then, Scott out."

Gordon chuckled in the backseat. "Hey Virge, Did you know that this picture is now all over the internet?"

Virgil sighed, it was going to be a long journey.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

At the rescue Scott was talking to the Police officer in charge.

"Right so we've managed to get some of the protesters away from the gates, but some of them will not move, they still think that it's a trick." the police officer sighed.

"Ok well you've done your best, we'll try and help as much as we can from here."

"Oh theres another thing as well, the leader of the group ran in a couple of minutes ago, we haven't heard anything from her since."

Scott sighed, what was with people these days? Did they purposely put themselves in danger just to annoy people?

"Alan! You're with me." Scott said as he walked over to the gate that separated them form the protesters.

Alan hurried along behind his brother to the same gate.

"So Scott I don't understand. why they can't just stop the detonation?" asked Alan

"Well apparently, despite abusing animals the owners of this place have made quite a profit, they're probably now sitting on deck chairs on a beach in hawaii somewhere. The detonation is set to a countdown which only the owners can change."

"So why don't we phone them?"

"Well apparently when they wanted their names out of the whole business, they meant it, according to that police officers, the managers never existed. The police suspect they knew from the beginning what they were doing, and that one day they would be caught, and fake are so easy to get hold of these days."

"Wow." said Alan, there wasn't much more he could think to say.

"Exactly,now lets get these people out of there as soon as we can."

Suddenly there was a loud noise overhead, the sound of Thunderbird 2s engines approaching.

"Scott, you go tell Virge whats happened. I'll talk to the protesters." Alan said.

Scott started to protest but Alan was already walking away, Scott sighed, there wasn't much point arguing with Alan, you'd never win "The kids too damn stubborn" Scott thought "Hmm wonder where he gets that from?" a smile playing with his lips "Dad probably, or Virge, or Gordon, or maybe even John. Not me." And with that thought he walked over to where Thunderbird 2 was landing.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Alan walked cal my up to then gate where the protesters were inside, still shouting "FREE THE ANIMALS!" but not with as much enthusiasm as before.

"Ok guys thats enough, its dangerous here." Alan spoke calmly.

A crowd wavered, if international rescue was there it must be dangerous. Maybe they should move.

"Why should we move?" shouted one of the more stubborn.

Alan decided that this would be a good time to channel his inner Scott.

"Ok i'll tell you why you should move. You should move because if that blast gets you, do you know what'll happen? With an explosion that big, you wouldn't just die, you would be turned to carbon! The only way we would be able to identify you would be your dental records! So i suggest that you move your asses away form the !"

The people did not move.

"Ok i am going to countdown from 10, and then i want you out. 10, 9 ,8…

By the number 6 all of the people were out.

At this time Alans brothers had ran up to join him.

"Good work Al!"

"Why thank you very much. I just channeled my inner Scott and told them to all get out of it." Alan said with a smile.

Scott glared but there was more important things on his mind right now.

"Alan did the person inside the building get out?"

Alan stared at the building and after a pause said "No."

Scott sighed and spoke into his watch "John how long have we got before the building explodes?"

"Ten minutes Scott."

It was at that moment that Scott had to make one of the most important decisions he had ever made. Should he risk the lives of three of

brothers and his own. Or should he leave the woman inside to die a horrible death?

**Ok guys thats it for this chapter, was that a good cliffhanger? Thanks to the people who have reviewed as you have made my weekend a happy one. Any questions can be asked and I will do my best to answer them.**

**By for now! Bex xx**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: Guys I officially own the Thunderbirds! They are now mine to do whatever I want with them. YAY! *Wakes up* Oh what a lovely dream.. No I still don't own them :(**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys :) On with the story! Will Gwen be saved or not?**

"Guys we have to go in." Said Scott after a long pause. "But, I don't want you to come in with me, its going to be dangerous."

The three remaining glanced at each other with amused expressions on their faces and spoke simultaneously. "No."

"Guys, seriously I don't want to risk you getting hurt when its only one person involved."

"And Scott seriously, we aren't letting you going in there alone. Not when you could get hurt as well." Said Virgil.

Scott sighed, why did little brothers have to be SO annoying?

"Ok fine, Alan your with Virge and Gordon with me. But you keep radio connections open at ALL times, you understand?"

Scotts voice was so a commanding with that sentence that nobody dared to object, not even quick to comeback Gordon.

"Right, lets go." said Scott, running towards the building, his younger siblings in quick pursuit.

Once the boys were inside the building Scott gave direct instructions."Ok Gordon and I will go right. Alan and Virge, you go left.

"Good luck guys!" said Goron.

And with that the brothers went their separate ways.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Alan and Virgil ran along side in silence. A silence that was broken by the question that all of the brothers were thinking.

"Virge? Do you think were gonna find this girl before its too late?"

Virgil sighed, it was a question that had been mulling around his brain for a while, it was also a question that Virgil knew that his brother would ask. But despite all of the times he had reversed the answer in his head, he thought it still came out wrong.

"Al, listen. I honestly have no idea whether this girl is going to get out of here, we will not stop trying to find her. However there is one thing I am sure about. I am not going to allow you to get hurt. So if it is too late to save this girl.." Virgil took a deep breath "We have to be prepared for the worst."

Alan nodded mutely, he hadn't been in International Rescue for long, in fact this was only the thirteenth rescue that he had been on. Death was not an easy thing for him to cope with, but if it meant risking the lives of his brothers then it was something that he would have to accept.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Gwen was bored. She had been sitting in the factory for what? 10 minutes now? And nobody had come with her. She'd figured out after a momentary sweep of the factory that , indeed, there were no animals left inside. But Gwen was a stubborn girl, she would not leave the factory until the owners accepted responsibility for their actions. It also didn't help that she had lost one of her shoes.

She wasn't going to get hurt though." I mean, who blows up a building with someone inside?" She thought to herself. Sadly Gwen had no idea that the building was scheduled to blow up on a timer, maybe if she had, she wouldn't have been stupid enough to run in in the first place, but then again, maybe not.

It was at that moment that Gwen heard a shout.

"Hello?" she shouted back, maybe it was one of the other protesters!

But those thoughts were shattered as two figures appeared from around the corner, it was clear that these two figures were NOT some of her followers.

They were international rescue.

Gwen narrowed her eyes, oh how she hated them, with their giant machines that filled the Earth with poisonous fumes that killed the forests and fish.

"Ma'am we're…" Virgil started.

"I know who you are." Gwen replied coldly.

"Well not many people don't." Joked Alan, he was relieved that they had found her, even if she did seem a bit strange. " We need to leave NOW. I don't know if you know this but theres 10 minutes left on the timer then this whole place goes up."

"Timer? Theres a timer?" Asked a shocked Gwen, she didn't know it was a timed explosion!

"Yes, so we need to move." Virgil said in his controlling voice.

"I can't." Said Gwen, suddenly embarrassed.

Virgil groaned. "Why not?"

"I lost my shoe." Gwen said, a depressed look on her face.

Alan snorted, but Virgil kept a straight face, the building was about to explode and they needed to get out.

"Ok, grab my arm and i'll help you." Virgil said, reaching out for the woman's arm.

Gwen pulled it back in horror. "You pilot the green Thunderbird right?"

Virgil stared. "Well.. yes, but is that really important now?"

"It is when you are destroying the world!" Gwen shouted.

Alan rolled his eyes. " Ok then i'll help you." he said, grabbing Gwen's arm before she could make any complaint about Thunderbird 3. After all nobody insulted the boys babies.

At this time Virgil was talking to scott over his watch " Yep Scott, we got her, yep you can go back outside now. No we don't need you to come back and get us. Yes I am perfectly aware that we have 7 minutes to get out, your wasting those minutes talking to me." Scotts angry voice was a buzz over Virgil's watch. " Ok, just take Gordy and get outside. Bye." And with that Virgil cut out communications.

" Right!" he said in his most charming voice. " Lets go"

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

The three were making a steady progress through the factory, they could see daylight.

"Almost there!" Virgil called.

"Good! Because if she insults us one more time,I will punch her, whether she's a girl or not." Alan said.

Gwen simply sighed, gosh these people were annoying, the sooner she got out of here, the better. So long as nothing happened, she should be out of this creepy factory in a couple of minutes.

Sadly, something did happen, Since this factory was left in a hurry there was still equipment all over the floor, equipment that Gwen managed to trip over. Pulling the International Rescue worker over with her. Oh yes the kid had muscles, but Gwen was raised on vegetables and exercised regularly. This meant she could easily beat a man in an arm wrestle, or as in now, pull them to the ground.

Virgil snapped around as he heard a crash and heard his baby brother cry out in pain. Alarmed Virgil quickly ran back to the duo, who were now on the floor and began to rapidly fire questions.

"Are you alright?" "Did you remember to land properly?" "What hurts?" and even " Did SHE push you?" With a glare thrown at Gwen.

" Yeah, I pushed him then fell on the floor myself. IDIOT!"

But Virgil was taking none of this in, instead he was staring at Alan's leg, which was swelling rapidly and was stuck out at a funny angle.

"I think it's broken Al." He would have done a proper diagnosis but there wasn't enough time. Virgil quickly lifted his watch and was alarmed to see that they only had a minute left.

"Right thats it." Virgil muttered, and with that lifted Alan into his arms, ignoring the protests. And glared at Gwen. "YOU have to run without a shoe, unless you want to be toast."

Gwen nodded, she didn't like toast.

"Ok then." Virgil nodded back, then started running towards the exit, hoping they would make it.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Outside, Scott Tracy was panicking.

"Where are they?" He growled. There was only 40 seconds left!

"Scott, relax, they're probably doing this on purpose so they can make dramatic entrance." Gordon joked, but there was worry beneath the red-heads eyes.

"Ok I'm going in." Scott decided.

"Scott you can't, what about…"

Gordon's argument was cut short as a ginormous explosion burst through the skies. Destroying the factory and everything inside.

**Right thats it! So I may update tomorrow, depends on if I get reviews..**

**See you guys soon!**

**Bex xx**


	4. Thunderbirds Are Stop?

**Disclaimer: What'd you think?**

**AN: So hey guys, miss me? Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, so will they get out of the building, or Thunderbirds Are Stop?**

Time seemed to stand still for Scott Tracy as he watched the flames from the now desecrated building stretch higher ands higher into the sky. A sky that had never seemed so dark.

Scott looked over at Gordon ,who was staring at the building with the same despair in his eyes that Scott knew were in his.

"NO!" Gordon screamed, running towards the building. Scott grabbed him around his torso and held him back. Scott was probably the strongest out of all of his brothers. But Gordon's desperate struggles and determination made Scott nearly lose his gip. Nearly.

And suddenly all of the struggles disappeared. Gordon seemed to lose all of his strength.

Silently Scott pulled Gordon into a tight hug, Gordon pulled away and struggled some more, but then stopped fighting and sobbed into Scott's shoulder.

"Scott?Scott! Answer me!" Both his brother and father were screaming at him over his watch.

"They.. they didn't get out Dad." Scott said, his voice choked.

A long beeping noise from Scotts watch told him that Jeff had hung up on him.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

John Tracy stared out of the window in Thunderbird 5. He could not believe what Scott was telling him.

"John, are you still there? Please Johnny, talk to me." Begged Scott.

John gulped, forcing down the sick that was threatening to leave his churning stomach. "Are..are you sure?" Asked John, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. He didn't.

"I don't know John, honestly I don't." Scotts voice broke as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

John simply stared at the monitor, he could count on his one hand, heck, on his one finger the number of times he had seen his big brother cry. That was when his mother died in the avalanche all those years ago.

"I need to go." Said John, and with that he terminated the call. He couldn't listen to his brothers voice anymore.

He didn't think he could cope with it.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Gordon Tracy was embarrassed, here he was sobbing his heart out on his brothers shoulder. But for once he didn't care. He was never going to see two of his brothers again.

"Scott! Gordon!" He could even hear his brothers voice, one that he would never hear again.

"Gosh, what are they? Deaf?" Wait that sounded like.. ALAN!

Gordon turned around and stared at the figures approaching, barley believing his eyes. Virgil and Alan were walking towards them. Well Virgil was walking, Alan was being carried, and was complaining bitterly.

Scott ran forwards and grabbed Alan off Virgil, pulling him into a tight bear hug. He let go of him soon after and reached for Virgil but was momentarily distracted by Alan crumpling to the floor with a cry of pain.

Gordon quickly ran forwards. "Alan! Whats wrong?" Scott seeing his baby had help pulled Virgil into a tight hug as well.

Alan sighed. "I'm _fine_ Gordon."

Virgil, having just been released by Scott, scoffed "Fine? He's got a badly broken leg."

Scott whipped around quicker than the speed of light. "What? When? Why? How?" Alan sighed, mother hen time!

"I THINK there is more important to be asked." Gordon interrupted. "Like, how the hell are you two still alive?"

"Well Gordon it's a long story.."

_Flashback._

_"You still with us lady?" Virgil called behind him._

_"Yes! But I've probably got all kind of diseases on my feet after this." Gwen moaned._

_"Well i'm sure you'll be grateful for them after we make it out of this building. Alive." Virgil added as an afterthought._

_"Virge.. seriously, I know I'm slowing you down, just leave me. Please." Alan whispered the last word._

_Virgil stared down at his youngest brother, shock and anger clear across his face. " EVER say that again then I will break your other leg! How could you think I would just leave you here?"_

_"Virge.." Alan started._

_"Alan. Shut up." Virgil advised. Alan heard the warning voice in his brothers voice and decided to do what Virgil told him._

_Suddenly Gwen veered left and carried on running, Virgil was quick to follow. _

_"Hey! Where are you going? The exit's that way!" Shouted Virgil._

_"I know! But theres another entrance closer by! I studied this factory beforehand, when i thought there would be animals in here! I could help them escape as quickly as possible!" Gwen bellowed back._

_Virgil glanced at his watch, twenty seconds! They were never going to make it!_

_But Gwen was right, almost immediately they found an exit._

_"Ok out and run as far away from the building as possible, then drop to the floor!" Virgil commanded._

_Soon after they heard a huge explosion and felt the heat of it pressing against his skin. _

_"Well, that was close." Alan said matter of factly from Virgil's arms._

_End Flashback._

After hearing Virgil's events of what happened in the building, the brothers seemed to finally remember about Gwen. Who suddenly found herself full of a copper headed man.

"Umm, why are you hugging me?" Questioned Gwen.

"Because without you my brothers would probably be dead. So thank you." Replied Gordon.

Scott coughed. "Um, you do remember that without her then we wouldn't have been in the building in the first place don't you?"

Gwen flushed. "Yeah.. sorry about that, it's just those people.." Gwen broke of angrily.

Alan continued for her. " I know, they were evil, selfish and wrong. But I promise you that we will do our best to catch them and make sure they learn their lesson."

At that moment a paramedic came over. "Ok were ready for you miss." He said.

Gwen looked at all of the IR workers in turn. "Thank you for everything you did for me, without you I would be dead. And that is not something I take lightly. You are truly amazing people." And with that she walked off, but not without calling over her shoulder. "Even though your planes kill the forests!"

Alan chuckled. "I'm gonna miss that one."

Alan's voice seemed to remind his older brother that he was there. And now Scott was EXTREMELY pissed.

"So you tried to get left behind? You wanted to die in that building all alone? What would we cope without you Al? How would Dad and John.." Scott stopped, his face slowly draining of colour. "Aw cach! I forgot to call Dad and John! They think you're dead!" All four boys shared alarmed expressions. "Right Al, you're talking to Dad, Virge, you're with John, I think it would be better if they heard from you directly."

Immediately the boys lifted their watches are started pressing buttons. Desperate to get to the people who thought they were lost for ever.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

John Tracy was sitting in the exact same position he was in after he had terminated the call from Scott. He couldn't move. The wall of grief that had built up inside him was too powerful to be knocked down, and it was overpowering everything other feeling that he had in his body.

He was never going to see two of his brothers again. He would never again see Virgil's newest masterpiece, talk to his baby brother about he stars again. It was all gone.

A beeping noise snapped John out of his trance. He stared at the monitors, wondering if he should answer, or whether he should simply leave it. But the beeping noise was infuriating, he had to stop it.

And so he answered it. "Yes?" Wow he sounded tired.

"John?" A voice spoke over the speakers, it was this voice that jolted John out of his current state,a voice that he thought he would never hear again.

"Virgil? Is that you?" John spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

Virgil sighed. "Yep buddy it's me. Both Al and I are fine, well Alan's.." Virgil was cut off by his brother.

"Whats wrong with Alan?" He asked rapidly.

"Just a broken leg Johnny, nothing to worry about,well apart from him moaning like a baby because I had to carry him." Virgil chuckled.

"Thank God you're ok." Said John quietly, this had been too close a call, he couldn't imagine living without his brothers for a minute, today this had been clarified.

"I know John, I know. Ok I've gotta go. I'll call in when we get home." Said Virgil, and with that he was gone.

John Tracy was still sitting in the exact same position he was in. But now the grief had been knocked away, and John knew everything was ok.

He just knew it.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Jeff Tracy was sitting at the control and command centre. Silent tears were running down his face. Two of his babies were gone, they were gone and they were never coming back.

_Flashback._

_"Scott? Answer me!" Jeff screamed. The building had just exploded and he had not had any contact from his sons. Suffice to say, Jeff was getting woried._

_"They.. they didn't get out Dad." Scott said, and jJeff heard the break in his eldest sons voice. A voice that he could not listen to anymore. And so he pressed the button that ould terminate the call. Cutting off his Eldest Son's voice._

_End flashback._

And still Jeff sat, his hand still resting on the button that had terminated the call. Why? It was the one question that was mulling around in his brain. Why was this happening to him? International Rescue was set up to help people, and this was the thanks that they got.

Just then a beeping noise interrupted his thoughts. Jeff looked up and stared, it was the portrait of his baby boy flashing. Jeff quickly scramled up and answered the call. And then his hope came true. His youngest son blinked back at him from behind his portrait.

"Alan?" Jeff whispered.

Alan smiled back with the cheeky grin that he had inherited from his mother. "Yep Dad its me, we're fine."

Jeff let out a shaky breath and felt more tears running down his face.

Alan looked alarmed. " Dad? Whats wrong?"

Jeff replied. Barely. "Oh Allie, I thought I had lost you."

Alan stared at his father, he had never seen Jeff cry. Even when his mother died. Back then Jeff just cut himself off from his sons, but he never cried. Alan couldn't decide which one was worse.

"Right Dad, I have to go. But I'll see you in a bit. Ok?"

Jeff was momentarily panicked at losing contact with his son , but then realised that the sooner he said good-bye to him, the sooner they would get home, the sooner he could see they were ok for himself.

Then he would think about would happen for the future of International rescue.

**So another chapter done for my hippy friend, who has been bitterly complaining that if I killed her, she would kill ME. Happy now? You're alive and well ( minus a few foot injuries ) and to everyone else, thanks for the reviews! Dunno when ill next update, and never fear! Gwen will return to the story soon!**

**Bex xx**


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**AN: Hi guys! So I'm ill :( But never mind! I now get to stay in bed all day writing! Yay! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, enjoy the next chapter!**

"Thunderbird 1 to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land." Scott said over the com link.

"Permission granted son, hows Alan?" Jeff asked. Scott had decided that Alan should ride home with Scott. After all Thunderbird 1 was the fastest and Scott wanted to get Alan home as soon as possible so Brains could double check his leg.

"Moaning like a baby, help me." Scott begged. If anyone could push his buttons it was his youngest brother.

Jeff chuckled. "Why is he moaning now? I thought the amount of painkillers Virge gave him would get rid of all the feeling of pain in his body."

"Oh he's not in any pain." Scott clarified. "Just moaning because I said I would have to carry him into the 's refusing."

Jeff smiled, his baby boy had always been a stubborn mule. "Well he should have gone to the hospital and got ton some crutches."

"I did say that, but no we had to get home as soon as possible to see you." Scott smiled at his Father, it was on common ground how much all of the boys loved their father. Alan had shown this today, despite a broken leg he was still desperate to show his Dad that he was fine. Well minus the leg.

"Ok Scotty, see you soon." Jeff said, and with that signed off.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Scott landed Thunderbird 1 will practiced skill back in its silo. He turned around and looked at his youngest brother, Alan was sitting with his arms crossed and a pout playing on his face.

Scott opened his mouth. Alan interrupted.

"Nope. No way Scott. I am NOT a baby!" Alan said angrily.

"Well have fun trying to walk without a leg Al." Scott replied calmly.

Alan sighed and shook his head. Before finally speaking again. "Fine! But one word to Gordon, Scott, and i will end you." Alan warned.

Scott smirked."I'd like to see you try sprout, i'd like to see you try."

And with that Scott lifted Alan into his arms and walked out of his 'bird.

Jeff was waiting for them in the silo. As soon as he saw his sons he rushed up to them.

"How is he Scott? Was he complaining about his leg? Any discomfort?" He asked this all in a big rush. Barely taking a breath between sentences.

Alan coughed. Loudly. "Right here Dad. And i'm fine! Virgil gave me so many meds that I can't remember what pain feels like."

Jeff smiled at his youngest, "Oh Luce, he is so you're son." He thought to himself.

The three Tracy's walked along side each other. Well technically Alan wasn't walking, but oh well.

Brains was waiting for them in the infirmary.

Scott quickly walked over to the nearest bed and placed his little brother on it.

Brains quickly ran over. Portable X-Ray machine in his hands. "Mr Tracy, Scott. Could you p..please leave? I..I don't want the wa..wav.. radiation doing you any h..ha..damage."

Scott looked like he was going to argue, but Jeff silently grasped his shoulder and steered him out of the room, calling over his shoulder as he left. "Come see me once you have any news."

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Two hours later and Brains walked into the lounge, Virgil and Gordon had returned half an hour earlier. And all of the boys were now showered and changed.

Jeff stood up and walked over to his old friend."Brains. How is he?"

Brains took a deep breath. He knew how protective the Tracy's were of their family. Especially Alan. "Ok then..V..Virgil was right, Alan has broken his le..le..tibia quite badly, it's not a clean break. His leg has b..brok..shattered into more than one piece and sp..spread throughout his leg, it hit a vital will cause h..him a great deal of the next few weeks. He has also has a ha..hairline fracture on his patella."

"For those who don't speak the language of medicine please?" Gordon asked, Jeff automatically cuffed him over the head.

This time it was Virgil that replied. "Basically Gordo, Al's broken the lower part of his leg, but instead of simply snapping into two, it fragmented into quite a few pieces and spread throughout his leg, because it hit a nerve it could damage his leg. Permanently." Suddenly Virgil looked worried.

Jeff saw this. Alarmed he looked over at Brains."Is that going to happen Brains?"

Brains looked Jeff directly in the eye. "I'm sorry Jeff but most probably yes. However with a lot of physical Therapy he should get around 70% of his full movement back." Brains said this all very slowly, without a trace of a stutter, he owed Jeff to be forward and calm to him.

"What about his Patella? Knee." Jeff added as an afterthought for his other sons sake.

Virgil once again replied. "If its only a hairline fracture it should be ok with some therapy and a couple of days in bed. Though I think he's going to be off rescues for at least two months. Right Brains?"

"Yes." replied Brains. "Now I need to go, check out the 'birds after the mis.. rescue." And with that he walked off.

"Ooh bags not telling Al that he can't go on rescues, i value my life." Gordon said with a grin.

"We'll all tell him together." Declared Jeff, giving all of his sons "The Look." that none of them dared to argue with. "But first I need to phone John, we need him down here, a man down on a rescue could have disastrous results. He's due some vacation time anyway. You boys can go and see how Alan's doing." And with that Jeff walked to his office and the boys walked to the infirmary. Scott paused outside the door, his hand ready to push it open.

"Ready?" He asked his brothers.

"Let me just check I have enough ammunition." Gordon Joked.

All three boys chuckled, ah yes they knew that they would need weapons to be able to fight the mood that Alan would be in once he knew he could not go on rescues. Broken leg or not.

Scott took a deep breath and swung open the door.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

John Tracy heard a beeping noise on the monitors in front of him. Smiling as he saw it was his father. He answered the call.

"Hey dad, How's Alan?" Were the first words that exited Johns mouth.

Jeff smirked, it just showed how alike all of his boys were, how much they all cared for Alan.

"I'm not going to lie to you John, he's pretty messed up, and his leg may be damaged." Jeff suddenly looked grave.

Johns heart jumped. "But he's ok right?"

"I haven't talked to him yet Johnny, I wanted to talk to you first."

John looked shocked. "Me? Why?"

Jeff almost smiled at his sons reaction. "Because I need you to come down for a couple of months, while Alan gets better. Brains has found a way to transfer the calls that would have been received on '5 directly here. We should be able to manage."

"Ah right. Can I still have my vacation time? Only there was this convention that i've been meaning to go to." Asked John.

"Sure, son. If worse comes to worst, I can always go on a rescue."

John spluttered the coffee that he had just taken a gulp of and stared at his father.

Jeff noticed, and looked a little hurt. "What? I raised five sons. I think i'm fit enough for a rescue."

"Of course you can dad! It's just.. I just meant..um.. I need to go.. wash my dog!" John replied quickly, signing off as he did so.

Jeff smiled to himself. His sons may all be fully grown men, but Jeff could still make them squirm with a look and a couple of words.

It helped that in his eyes they were all still five year olds crying over a grazed knee.

**So guys that's it. Would have written more but i'm tired :( Argh pathogens! Why must you pick on me?**

**Right people I need help. I have no idea what Alan is going to react like so i need advice! Fancy reviewing?**

**Anyway! See you soon!**

**Bex xx**


	6. Bad News and Returns Home

**Disclaimer: I own a thunderbirds in my pocket, thanks to my hippy friend. But I will never own the real ones :(**

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the get well messages! On with the story!**

Scott swung open the door, and was alarmed to nearly run into Alan, who was hopping along the room. Holding the wall as a support and makeshift crutch. To say that Alan was shocked was an understatement. He quickly let go of the wall, sadly forgetting about his leg at the same time. Luckily Scott had grown up with four little brothers and had very good reflexes. He quickly grabbed Alan around the waist and hauled him up, while simultaneously ripping Alan a new one.

"Are you an absolute idiot? Gosh of ALL of the stunts you have pulled, this takes the biscuit! Trying to escape the infirmary? With a broken leg?! You could have done some permanent damage.." Scott trailed off, remembering the conversation he had with Virgil earlier.

_Flashback._

_"Gordy go on ahead, I need to talk with Virgil." Scott said._

_Gordon simply crossed his arms and stared at Scott, eyebrow cocked. His expression screaming "Make me." _

_Scott sighed, he didn't want to talk about Alan's possible permanent damage to big leg in front of Gordon. After all he had Gordon knew all about lasting damage with his back after his hydrofoil crash._

_But nothing was going to move Gordon now. Alan and Gordon were both as stubborn as each other. _

_Scott took a deep breath. "So, Virge do you think that..that Alan could have lasting damage?" Scott asked, this was a thought that had been bothering him since Brains had given them the verdict on Alan's injuries._

_"Scott, honestly I don't know. It differs from person to person. But you know Alan, that kid is the most determined and stubborn person I have ever met. If anyone can get out of this 100% recovered, he can."_

_End Flashback._

Alan noticed the change in Scott's posture. It had gone from extremely pissed off to almost defeated in a couple of seconds. And Alan wasn't stupid, he knew that Scott has stopped ranting as soon as he had said "permanent injury" and that, though he didn't show it, scared the hell out of Alan.

"Scott whats wrong?" Alan asked, he couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

Scott stared at his baby brother. Clear fear was radiating through his eyes, but it was clear that Alan was trying to cover it up.

"I think we'd better wait until Dad gets here Al." Virgil cut in.

"Just tell me!" Alan shouted.

Gordon stared at his little brother, Alan was obviously scared. Alan NEVER got scared. Well if he did he didn't show it. This worried Gordon.

"Al.." He started.

Just then Jeff walked into the room.

"Right Gordon you need to go and get John. He's coming down."

Gordon looked like he was about to complain but Alan interrupted.

"Johnny's coming home? Why?" Alan asked.

Jeff sighed "Boys can you leave please? I need to talk to Alan. Alone." He added seeing Scott's expression.

And so the boys left, complaining bitterly as they went.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

"So, how long have I got left?" Alan joked. But seeing his dad's face he asked "Seriously dad, what's wrong?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Alan your leg..it's not good son."

Alan stared "Could you expand, or?"

"Alan your leg isn't just broken, it's almost shattered. You're gonna be off duty for at least two months kiddo." Jeff said softly.

Alan was shocked, who knew that helping a hippy would result in this? "But after that i'll be fine, right?" He asked this even though he knew the answer, the look on Scott's face had clarified it for him earlier.

Jeff stared at his youngest son. His son looked calm. But Jeff knew Alan better than most people, he knew that his son was scared. "Alan, listen to me. You are the most determined person I know, and with help, you should get almost full use of your leg back."

Alan simply stared at the floor for a while. "But not full use?" He asked. But it was more of a rhetorical question than a question directed at Jeff.

"Alan.." Jeff started.

Alan interrupted "Can you just leave? Please?"

It was the "please" that made Jeff weaken. Alan never said please. Unless he was desperate.

"Ok, i'll be back later, call if you need anything." And with that Jeff left the infirmary.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Jeff walked into the lounge an hour later to see Scott and Virgil sitting on the orange sofa. As soon as they saw Jeff, they both jumped immediately to their feet.

"How is he?" Scott asked, already making his way to the infirmary.

Jeff held out an arm to stop him. "Scotty, he wants to be alone right now." Jeff said softly.

Though this seemed to make Scott more determined to reach his baby brother. Shown as he attempted to block his dad's arm.

In the end though, it was a unsuspecting voice that stopped Scott in his tracks.

"Scott just leave him alone."

Scott whipped around. "John!" His voice was full of joy as he spotted his closest aged brother.

After John had been pulled into bear hugs by both of his brothers and his dad, he asked. "So how's he doing?" He asked.

There was a subdued silence as the Tracy's considered the question.

Finally Jeff answered "He's not too good Johnny. I know he's trying to hide it but it's clear he's scared."

At that moment Gordon walked into the room."I'm going to see him" He declared, then left the room.

"So how can Gordon see him and not me?" Scott asked, clearly annoyed.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Because Scott, Gordon knows what Alan's going through right now, _without_ smothering him." He added.

Scott huffed "I still think that I should go." But it was clear that he had given up, a trait that Scott Tracy was rarely known for.

They seemed to sit there for all eternity in silence. But the silence was broken abruptly by the klaxon sounding throughout the house.

All the people in the room quickly ran to the control room, Gordon hot on their tails.

Once they had reached the control room, Scott asked Gordon "Wheres Alan?"

Gordon sighed. "He won't even talk to me." He looked defeated.

"Don't worry about it Gordy." John put an arm around Gordon's neck "It's a lot of information to take in, in a couple of should feel better once he's had some time to think about it."

"But _now _we have people to help." Jeff added, having walked into the boy's conversation, after being briefed by Brains about the situation.

"What's happening Dad?" Virgil questioned.

"There's a hurricane in Turkey that has got out of hand. There are multiple lives at stake. The emergency services have called in the Thunderbirds. John with Virgil, Gordon with Scott."

Scott groaned, he hated hurricanes, they never ended well. But when there was the lives of people at stake, he would simply have to bite the bullet. And so he swiftly walked to his portrait. Virgil, John and Gordon quickly following him. As their portraits rose, they all stepped inside them.

"Right boys, Thunderbirds are go!" Jeff said.

And with these words, the boys descended into their respectable ships. Transforming from the Tracy family, into the most famous rescue organisation in the World.

Leaving the youngest thunderbird alone with his thoughts.

**Right guys that's it. I know it's a bit short but I can't think of anything else to write, normally chocolate helps me to think, but i've already eaten three bars, personally I think Cadbury's chocolate is the best invention in the **_**whole **_**world :) I am also **_**freezing**_**, ah you can't beat Welsh weather,temperatures below 0°C and snow.. in March.. SPRING! Anyway i'll write the next chapter soon.. maybe.. if i get reviews :) **

**Bex xx**


	7. Inhale Exhale

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far! :)**

Alan lay in the infirmary. His brothers had just left the island in their respectable ships, and here he was sitting there all alone, feeling weak because he could do nothing to help. With a perhaps beyond damaged leg. Though Alan wasn't thinking of himself now.

_Flashback._

_Alan lay back among the pillows, his leg was now in considerable pain, but in typical Alan fashion he wouldn't say anything about it. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his indestructible brothers._

_As if the thought about his brothers had conjured one up. Gordon walked into the infirmary._

_Almost immediately he was by Alan's side._

_The red head took a seat beside the bed that Alan was lying in. "Well I think the only reason you did this is so you could miss out on your turn on '5." Gordon joked in typical Gordon fashion. It was what he did when anyone in his family was hurt. Tried to make it better with his sense of humour._

_But Alan stayed silent. He really wasn't in the mood for talking to Gordon, even if he was the brother he was normally closest to._

_Gordon seemed to realise this, and so changed tactics. "Alan, please talk to me." He begged._

_"Wow. Please." Alan thought, none of his brothers ever said please, unless they were desperate. Alan still couldn't say anything though, if he did he knew that all of his feelings would pour out. _

_Thankfully at that moment the klaxon went off and Gordon, with one final glance at his brother, ran off._

_End Flashback._

Alan sighed and sat up straight. He really needed to work on hiding his feelings, otherwise he would blurt out everything to one of his brothers before the week was up.

And that really wasn't an option.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

"Thunderbird 1 to thunderbird 2, we've reached the danger zone. What's your E.T.A Virge?" Scott asked.

"35 minutes Scott. We'll see you there." Virgil replied.

"F.A.B Scott out." And with that Scott ended the call.

He then landed the giant silver rocket with practiced ease.

"So.. What do we do now?" Gordon queried.

"About the rescue or Alan?" Asked Scott with an amused glance thrown over his shoulder.

Gordon flushed and coughed out "Um.. the rescue of course!"

Gordon was a terrible liar, Scott decided.

Scott turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Gordon sighed. Why was Scott so..so..Big brotherish?

"Fine. I'm worried about him. Ok?" Gordon admitted.

"So am I Gordy, but we have to concentrate on this mission, otherwise something could go wrong." Scott trailed off.

Gordon sighed. He knew he had to concentrate. Hurricanes were a sore point in their family. Last year a hurricane had taken place in Thailand. Long story short, it had been a busy week of rescues and none of them were ready for another.

Gordon and Alan still had the scars.

Gordon shook his head. There was no need to think about the past now. He had to focus on this mission. He would worry about Alan later. As for that disastrous rescue.. he didn't ever want to think about it again. Ever.

"Gordoooon.." Gordon snapped out his thoughts to realise that Scott had been talking to him. Well shouting would have been better word to describe it.

"Huh? Sorry Scott, bit preoccupied here." Gordon said.

"Exactly! Gordon CONCENTRATE!" Scott shouted.

"Jeez when did Scott get so touchy?" Gordon thought silently. He knew better than to speak out loud. He may be the one brother who pushed boundaries as far as they could go, but not this time. Scott seemed on edge.

"In fact I'm worried, maybe its time for ME to do some big brothering." Gordon thought.

"Hey Scott, you ok?" Gordon asked.

Scott looked shocked. "Me? Yeah, sure I'm fine." He said quickly.

Gordon hid a smile. And people thought HE was a bad liar.

"Scott.." He started.

Scott interrupted. "Right! Enough questions. Suit up and i'll set up mobile control." And with that Scott left.

Gordon stared morosely at his eldest brother's retreating form. Being the eldest brother for 26 years had helped him to learn how to get out of sticky situations. Usually by landing one of his brothers in trouble while he was at it.

"Oh well." Gordon thought. "I'll get Johnny to talk to him later, he can get us to talk. He'd be a great agony aunt." Gordon chuckled. Now THAT was an idea!

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Five hours later and the boys returned to the Island. Cold, wet and very hungry.

"Well they're boys, what do you expect?" Onaha thought as she watched them shovel food into their mouths ,at a rate probably not humanly possible. Well for most people anyway.

"Is it good boys?" She asked.

"Wongferfuill!" Virgil said. Because of the beam on his face, Onaha decided to take the incoherent speech as a compliment.

She smiled at them before turning to Jeff,who sat at the head of the table. He also was eating fast. But not in the hoovering way that his sons were. He too hadn't eaten, having been watching the rescue from his office. He hadn't been able to leave.

Not after last time.

Jeff noticed Onaha's normally bright smile turning into a slight frown as she turned to him.

Jeff was immediately on edge. It wasn't normal for Onaha to not have a smile on her face. The only time she didn't was when someone she loved was ill or a rescue went bad.

"Whats wrong?" He immediately asked. Big mistake. Almost at once all of his sons stopped inhaling their food and stared at him as though he had grown three heads.

Onaha noticed this. "Perhaps we could talk somewhere else?" She lightly suggested.

"Nuh-uh Onaha you wanna talk, you talk to all of us." Said Gordon.

Onaha took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if maybe Mr Tracy could speak to Alan." At the mention of their little brother's name all of the Tracy brothers sat up straight and focused their attention on the motherly house keeper.

"Alan?" John asked.

"Yes. I went into the infirmary with some food for him. He wouldn't take it!" It was funny how Onaha made not taking food sound like murder. Well to her it was as bad as.

"What do you mean, wouldn't take it?" This concerned Jeff. It was almost unheard of that Tracy brothers refused food. When they did, then the whole family knew something was wrong.

Well now the whole family knew. Not so good for the closest knit, overprotective family that you will meet.

"He just stared at the wall! He didn't say anything! Well he said he didn't want anything. I left the tray, because I thought he would change his mind. But I went in earlier and he hadn't touched it! He was just staring at the wall again. Mr Tracy, can you please talk to him?" Onaha practically begged.

"Even better Onaha, we'll ALL talk to him." Scott said.

"No Scott, if he want's to talk, then he won't open up in front of all of you. It's better if I go on my own." Jeff stated firmly. "Thanks for informing me." He added to Onaha as he rose from his chair.

"Wait dad." John spoke up. "Can I go see him? I mean I haven't seen the kid in person for two months." John had a pleading look in his eyes.

This once Jeff decided to bend the rules.

"Ok John, but then you'll have to leave so we can talk." The Tracy patriarch then left the room.

John nodded at his fathers retreating form. Shot an apologetic look at his brothers, then mirrored his fathers actions and walked out the room.

As he followed his dad's footsteps to the infirmary, John had a mini battle going on in his head. What should he say to his little brother? Should he talk about the rescue? Make pointless talk, just to distract his little brother from his thoughts.

Would Alan even listen to him?

"Ready?" Jeff asked, his hand resting on the infirmary door.

John thought about the question deeply. Was he ready to face his little brother? He normally wasn't used to talking to his injured brothers. No injuries were ever so bad that he had to come down from his 'bird. This thought terrified him. What if he made things worse?

"John." His fathers words took him out of his thoughts.

Jeff was staring at his second eldest. "You want to go through with this? You could come back with one of your brothers later."

Half of John's mind won the battle that was ongoing in his brain. He opened his mouth and said.

"I'm ready. Lets go face hurricane Alan."

**So guys that's the end of this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while, but in my defence I have important exams coming up. But I've passed one so far! Fingers crossed i'll pass all of the others..**

**So review if you can! Please! It makes my day when I go in my email and actually HAVE messages. :)**

**See you all soon!**

**Bex xx**


	8. Danger: Explosive

**Disclaimer: :( This sad face means no.**

**AN: Right this is the updated version of this chapter, I accidentally left out some beta-ing that mcj did for me. Sorry for the huge amount of time it took to change the chapter, I thought I had uploaded it, but alas I did not. So yeah, hopefully it should be better than before! **

Jeff swung open the door to the infirmary and stepped inside.

John followed a little reluctantly. He was still a little nervous about reconnecting with Alan; heck, it had been almost a year since he had actually seen the kid. Would his baby brother even want to see him, let alone talk to him?

"John!"

A happy voice broke his negative thoughts.

Alan looked up at his space loving brother, a wide smile taking over his features. It was the first time he had smiled properly since his father had broken the horrible news to him. Seeing his second brother had clearly made him forget about the situation with his leg for a while.

Thanks to Alan living in university before joining International Rescue and John up in on Thunderbird 5 for most of the year, the two blonde brothers were not often home together on Tracy Island. They had missed a lot in each other's lives. In fact, the last time John was home with Alan, the memories weren't all that good.

John mentally slapped himself and walked over to the bed where his brother was currently confined. He had been determined to forget about the last time. Jeff stayed further back by the infirmary door, determined to give his two sons a bit of time together, before he tried to find out what exactly was wrong with his youngest son.

John quickly pulled Alan into a hug. A truthfully awkward hug, given Alan was still unable to move, due to his leg. It still felt good though. Finally John released him.

"I've missed you, Sprout," He said, gently ruffling Alan's blonde hair.

"I've missed you too, Johnny." He said, trying to find a smile.

John noticed his brothers unsuccessful attempt and immediately started to worry. His instincts were telling him that something was definitely wrong with Alan and he intended to find out exactly what it was.

John tilted Alan's chin upwards so that he could look directly into his eyes.

"Alan, what is it?"

Alan quickly pulled away from John's hand and looked at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Nothing," he muttered quietly; so quietly in fact, that John didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He asked.

It was a simple and innocent question, but it was the question that pushed Alan over the edge.

The explosion was imminent.

"I said nothing!" he snapped "There is nothing wrong with me, okay? Johnny, just leave me alone!" The anger that the youngest Tracy was so renowned for was finally coming out; this time at the brother who was not accustomed to being on the receiving end of it.

John sighed.

"Alan I know that you're scared.."

Once again he was cut off by his angry little brother.

"No! You don't know anything. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. Just get out. Now!"

With that he shoved John's hand away from him and turned around to face the infirmary wall. Making it clear that he didn't want to talk anymore.

John felt sadness rise up inside of him. The shove hadn't hurt. It was worse. It stung inside. He had ultimately made things worse.

"I'm sorry Al," John whispered.

And with that he left the room.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Jeff stared after his second eldest son. He had witnessed the sadness on John's face and was immediately concerned. What exactly had just occurred?

He looked over at Alan, knowing full well he should have gone after John. Jeff may have not have heard everything from their conversation, but he had heard everything after Alan had lost his cool and started shouting.

Yes, it was true that Alan probably had the worst temper of all of his sons. And yes, it was true that it was common for Alan to snap at his older brothers. But not at John. John was the one brother Alan seemed to connect with. With John being up on '5 for most of the year, his two sons rarely argued. Jeff was conceded why Alan was so angry.

Or was he scared?

Jeff gently touched Alan's shoulder. Alan refused to turn around and look at Jeff.

Jeff sighed, it wasn't like any of his sons to close up on him like this. Sure they didn't exactly share their every feeling with each other, but normally if one of them was upset they could talk to each other about it.

Jeff grabbed a chair and set it beside his sons bed.

"Alan? Listen son. Its not good for you, bottling all this up. You need to talk to me about what's going through your head right now."

Alan took in his fathers words without turning around to look at him. He knew that he should open up, but he couldn't admit about how afraid he was! Afraid that he would never regain the full use of his leg, or, that he would never be able to do things that he wanted to do in his life.

"Alan listen to me, you will be able to do all the things that you want. And more." Jeff stated firmly.

Alan startled, not realising he was speaking his thoughts aloud. At once he was annoyed at himself. Why was he so weak? His brothers would never have admitted they were afraid of anything. They would have just gotten with it. But he was also relieved. Relieved that he had finally let it all out. It was the first step he could take to dispose of the problem for good.

After all, his Grandmother had always said- "a problem shared is a problem halved."

Alan rolled over and met his father's eyes. Seeing the worry in them, he gave his father a small but reassuring smile.

"I'm just scared dad, and annoyed. How come all the bad things happen to me on rescues?"

Jeff knew that Alan was talking about the rescue that had taken place in Thailand just over a year ago and tried to change the subject

"Listen to me Alan, your leg is going to be fine."

His youngest shook his head.

"No Dad, you have to talk about it. You can't tell me that I have to talk to you and then clam up when I try to mention that hurricane."

Jeff knew that this was true, but he really _didn't_ want to talk about it. Heck, he thought about it every night and it was more than enough for him. That rescue had been too close for his liking. He'd even considered shutting down International Rescue but thank goodness his boys were having none of that.

International Rescue helped to save peoples lives every day and despite the injuries Gordon and Alan had obtained, they still managed to rescue hundreds of people from the floods and high winds. The world needed International Rescue, and they weren't going to stand back doing nothing when there were people in need; people that they could help.

"Dad?" Jeff was snapped out his thoughts to see Alan staring at him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jeff didn't, but seeing the hopeful face of his youngest and hearing his words, he guessed he had to make some kind of effort.

_"Its not good for you, bottling up everything, you need to talk to one of us about what's going through your head right now." _

Yet how could he say that when he was doing the exact same thing in his head?

"All right, Alan" He heard himself say. "I want to talk about it."

**Righty O! So Jeff and Alan are going to have a heart to heart. John needs a cwtch and the boys are still shovelling food. **

**Thanks for mcj for the awesome beta-ing! Tune in next time for the next exciting instalment! :)**

**Make me feel loved and review please? **

**Nos da! (Well for me anyway)**

**Bex**


	9. Thailand

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

***Gasp* an update! Seriously though, really sorry about lack of progress on this story. Four months is too much time. BIG shout-out to my AWESOME beta mcj. Virtual cwtches to her and everyone else who reviewed, followed and favourited.**

It was an early June morning, and the summer tranquility of the island was about to be shattered.

The klaxon sounded throughout the island. In his room, Virgil Tracy rolled over with a groan and checked the red numbers on the clock beside his bed.

"Urgh, 3 o'clock in the morning?" Virgil thought. "Who needs to be rescued at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

Virgil shed the blanket that covered him and ran to the door of his bedroom. Quickly exiting into the corridor, he ran through the villa to Jeff's office.

He skidded to a stop in the now transformed command and control centre.

Jeff looked up and smiled before turning his attention back to the monitor in front of him. Pressing the flashing button, Jeff opened the link between Tracy Island and Thunderbird 5.

Virgil flopped down on the sofa between his two youngest brothers as John's face came up on the screen.

John smiled at the sight in front of him. His two youngest brothers were slouched on the sofa and looked like they were about to fall asleep. Virgil sat in the middle of them, looking marginally better, if a little tired.

Not that he could really blame them. By his calculation it was three o'clock in the morning down there.

Having no day and night up in space, and having to answer emergency calls 24 hours a day meant that John didn't really have a body clock. He was used to waking up at ridiculous times and not having it affect him.

Back in the control room John's face appeared on the screen.

"Whats the problem John?" Jeff asked.

"There's a category 4 hurricane that hit Thailand a couple of hours ago. Officials thought they could keep it under control but.."

"But they couldn't." Scott finished John's sentence for him.

John nodded. "Yep, that's about right. They expected a category 2, at most a 3. Instead they get hit with a category 4, they just weren't prepared."

"Which is where we come in, right?" Alan asked from the couch.

"Right sprout, there's thousands missing. They've managed to inform people further inland but by the coast..it was too late for most of them."

"We'll help," Jeff stated firmly. "We have the machines to clear rubble and hopefully save some people. Right Scott, you're with Gordon. But be careful, those winds could make flying very difficult." Jeff knew that those types of hurricanes could produce wind speeds of over 100 miles per hour. "Alan, you're with Virgil. Thunderbird 2 should be big enough to withstand the winds, but still be careful. Good luck boys."

Each of the Tracy sons ran to their respective portraits.

"Thunderbirds are go."

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Scott Tracy gritted his teeth. His father was right. Trying to fly in these conditions was hard. Thankfully,Thunderbird 1 was only one more minute away from the danger zone, where John had calculated that the winds would be calm enough for him to set his 'bird down.

A minute later the danger zone came into view. As Scott set down the massive rocket, he felt a sigh of relief leave his lips. He was not flying back until these winds had gone, flying here had caused him enough stress to last him a while. Whilst Scott started to check that the winds hadn't damaged any equipment inside '1 he suddenly remembered his brother.

Gordon hadn't said a word the entire journey. That was odd and as Scott undid his safety harness he turned to look at his younger brother.

Gordon sat in the passenger seat of Thunderbird 1. His eyes tired and distant.

"Gordon?" Gordon looked up at his brothers call.

"Come on, we're here," Scott said, walking out of the ship. He beckoned Gordon to follow him.

Gordon stood up slowly and stretched his aching muscles. This week had been a busy one. There had been rescues almost every day. The Thunderbirds were all tired as every time they tried to get the sleep that damn klaxon would go off again.

Ignoring a twinge in his back, the red-head Tracy set off down the ramp in his eldest brother's footsteps. Buckling his helmet to cover his face as he did.

Stepping outside, Gordon was nearly blown over by the powerful winds whipping across the land.

"I thought the hurricane had moved inland!" Gordon shouted over the deafening howling wind.

"It has!" Scott shouted back. "It's a big hurricane, so it's still covering us." Scott then spotted a man in a yellow fluorescent jacket waving his arms at them. "Over there! Come on!"

By the time they reached the doorway of the building they had nearly been blown over several times. The man pulled them inside and slammed the door shut.

"Thank goodness you are here." he said with a strong accent. "The winds. They are still so strong."

"Yeah, we got that part." Gordon muttered under his breath.

Scott glared at him. "Sorry sir-"

The man cut him off. "Joe. My name is Joe."

Scott grinned beneath his helmet. "Alright Joe, you can call me Op.1, this is Op.4." Scott said indicating towards Gordon with his head. "What do you know about casualties, Joe?"

Joe nodded in the direction of the door on the right of them. "Most people run here. This is the strongest building." He said, slapping the wall. "There is about 150 people in here."

"How many missing?" Scott inquired.

Joe sighed and shook his head. "Hundreds, the children are all safe in the school. It is a very strong building too. But the others.." Joe trailed off. "Many buildings collapsed in the wind, not all though."

Scott nodded "Thank you Joe. Why don't you go back with the others, we'll brief our other team members on the situation."

With a nod, Joe walked back into the room where the survivors were sitting.

Overhead the familiar sound of Thunderbird 2's engines greeted the brothers. With a sigh Scott and Gordon wrestled the door open against the wind and ran to the giant green machine landing in the nearest clearing.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

"So what do we do now?" Alan asked. Scott had just given them the rundown on what was going on.

"Well.." Scott ran a hand down his face, "I'd normally set up mobile control in the main building, but as there's so many people missing, I think we may need all the hands we can get. Besides if there's a problem we can use our watches." Scott held up his wrist to make the point. "Okay. Gordon, Alan, you two can start by going into this building here." Scott pointed to a wide building on the map. "Infrared scanners are picking up at least thirty life forms. Go in and evacuate them, and get them into the main building."

Alan and Gordon nodded and disappeared down the ramp.

"Virge. You and I need to go and talk to the people and try to get some help. Lets go."

With that the brothers left the Thunderbird, and entered the prevailing winds outside.

In half an hour they had organised a team to help the survivors who made it back.

On the way out of the building, Scott and Virgil passed their two younger brothers. They were leading a group of what looked like fifty people to the main room where most of the survivors had gathered. Seeing his two brothers, Gordon took control shouted over the babble of panicked conversations between the people. "Okay, folks! Straight ahead through that door please. No detours."

Once satisfied that all of their people were inside the room, the two brothers walked over to where Virgil and Scott were standing.

"Right that's the first building done. Any others?" Said Alan.

Scott nodded and pointed to a red dot on the map. It was a short square building located directly in front of the sea.

"There were a couple of witnesses who said they saw people running into the building when the others started to collapse. Be careful, it's not stable." Normally Scott would not dream of sending his brothers into an unstable building, but he could not send civilians into it and he and Virgil were going to a worse one on the outskirts of town. Scott knew that his father would object to any of his sons putting themselves in danger. Which was the reason that Scott was dong this without any reference to his father.

"F.A.B." With that, Gordon and Alan ran out of the building.

Scott stared after them, he desperately wished he could go with them.

Virgil nudged him. "They'll be fine Scott." Virgil reassured.

Scott sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Okay let's go."

The walk to the building took them half an hour, it would have been quicker, but the wind felt like it was picking up again and their steps took twice the effort.

By the time they had reached their destination, it was too late.

All that was left of the building was a pile of rubble.

"Damn." Virgil breathed.

Scott nodded in agreement. There was no way that anyone could have survived the collapse. The whole building was flattened.

"Infrared's showing nothing." Virgil shook his head.

Scott sighed. There had been at least ten people in the building, and now they were just.. gone.

A vibration from his wrist shocked him out of his thoughts. He brought his watch up to his face and pressed a button. Almost immediately, John's face appeared up on the screen.

"Scott a buildings just collapsed-"

"We know John we were too late, we're next to it now-"

John looked confused. "I thought you were evacuating the building on the outskirts, wait so another building's collapsed?"

"Yes, the town police department. What building were you talking about?"

"The fisherman's factory.." John trailed off as all of the colour drained from Scott's face. "Scott? What's wrong?"

"A.. Alan and Gordon were in there." Scott whispered.

"What? No! No Scott, they couldn't have been in there-"

"I sent them in there!" Scott shouted at John, who flinched from his position in front of the monitor.

"I gotta go find them." Scott said, and with that the screen went black.

John stared at the blank screen for a minute, trying to digest the information. He felt as if he could do nothing.

John shook himself, he could do something. His brothers were still alive, he knew it. With new found determination, John reached out and pressed the buttons that would connect him to his brothers watches. He knew that Scott would be so focussed on reaching his brothers, that he would have forgotten about the watches.

As he waited for one of his brothers to answer, John became more and more worried. He was starting to think the worst possibility, when a crackly voice spoke over the speakers. It was a voice that John had never been so glad to hear in his life.

"Urgh.. Hello?"

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

_Ten minutes earlier._

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Alan shouted as he shone his torch around the darkened room. The power in the building had already disappeared by the time they had entered, due to the high winds and tall waves damaging the main power generator. Luckily, all of the boys carried emergency kits which included a torch.

"Geez! It stinks in here! Why on earth did we get stuck with a manky old fish factory?" Gordon complained as he held his nose with one hand and looked around with his torch in a similar fashion to Alan.

"Gordon! Shush!" Alan hissed at his brother. "I won't be able to hear anyone."

"Al, we've been calling for 10 minutes straight. I think if anyone was in here we would have heard them by now."

Alan sighed. "Great, now we can go back. Seriously, as soon as this is finished I'm going straight home to sleep. The debriefing can wait." He grimaced as his torch illuminated the ceiling, revealing sharp fish hooks, that stretcheddown to the right hand side of the factory. "Urgh, I think I'm turning vegetarian."

"I second that, bro." Gordon replied as he walked past a table, on which at least a dozen dead fish were lying."Right, I'm very keen to get out of here. One last sweep and then we'll head back."

Alan nodded in agreement. "I'll check the right side, you take the left."

"All right, make sure you stay within shouting distance." With that the two brothers went in opposite directions.

Whilst Gordon was searching, he could have sworn that he heard a cracking noise. Shining his torch towards the back wall, he felt his stomach drop.

The roof of the building was ripped off with a deafening screech, taking the top of the wall with it. The wall itself was sagging inwards at an alarming rate..the pressure too much for it to handle.

"Crap. Alan! We need to get out!" Gordon shouted across the room, Alan looked up from where he was standing. "The whole buildings gonna colla-"

Gordon was cut off by a deafening rumble filling the factory.

Then everything went black.

_Now._

Gordon awoke with a groan.

"Crap, where am I?" Gordon struggled to open his eyes, closing them immediately as light from the skies above slammed into his eyes, magnifying his headache.

"What happened to me?" He thought as he tried to move his legs, failing in doing so, as they were trapped under something heavy.

And then, it hit him. The rescue, going to look for survivors with Alan-

Alan! Gordon's eyes shot open as a final memory assaulted him. Alan, screaming as the building rained down on top of them.

"So that's what pinning me down." Gordon realised as he once again tried to release himself form the rubble that covered his lower body. One thought not leaving his mind as he struggled against the concrete that held him prisoner.

Where was his little brother?

"Alan?" Gordon called croakily, clearing his throat he tried again. "Sprout? Can you hear me?"

Silence was the only thing that answered him.

Gordon was pulled out of his worries by a sudden shudder from his wrist. He slowly brought his wrist up to his face and squinted at it. It didn't help that there seemed to be twice as many buttons as usual.

Finally Gordon was able to press the correct buttons.

"Urgh.. Hello?" The light from the watch had illuminated his headache even more.

"Gordon? Thank God!" John shouted in relief.

Gordon winced. "Keep it down, huh?"

"Are you okay though? Is Alan okay? He's not answering."

Gordon's eyes pooled with tears. "I can't move, I can't find Alan, John. I don't know where he is. I couldn't protect him," he whispered.

John swallowed to see his fun-loving brother with tears running freely down his face. He really thought that when Gordon had answered his watch that everything would be okay. Hearing his youngest brother was still missing made John feel completely useless. But once again re rallied.

"Gordon? Listen to me. I'm going to tell Scott and Virgil where you are, they'll help you out, and then we'll find Alan. Everything will be fine." John soothed. Trying to keep his voice strong. "I promise."

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

Scott and Virgil Tracy were running.

"Scott..did you tell..Dad?" Virgil panted as he ran aside his brother.

Scott suddenly skidded to a stop to contact John.

"Scott! I was just about to call you-"

"John, I don't have time, listen you need to-"

"Gordon's alive." John cut in bluntly.

Scott stared at John, eyes wide and heart thumping. Not from the ten minute run he had just preformed, but from the news that one of his missing brothers was okay.

Virgil suddenly appeared at his shoulder. "Is he alright? What injuries does he have?"

John relayed what he knew. "From what he tells me, he's got one hell of a headache, and he said he can't move. It sounds like he's probably buried under some rubble."

Virgil sighed in relief. Those injuries weren't too serious.

Scott wasn't sighing . "What about Alan?"

John met his older brothers worried eyes. "I don't know Scott."

"Don't know? How can you not know? I thought the two of them were together!" Scott growled.

John squared his jaw and assumed his own voice of command. "Scott, two of our brothers are trapped under a flattened building, this is not the time to blame people! Now go help them!"

He was relieved when all Scott did was nod at him.

***** 5,4,3,2,1 *****

"Alan?" Gordon croaked out for what seemed like the hundredth time.

No answer.

Gordon let out a breath and saw the hot air condense above his face. He felt so cold and sleepy. The only thing keeping him awake was the desperation to find his brother.

"Gordon?" A voice yelled from somewhere outside the rubble. "Gordon, can you hear me?"

"Scott?" Gordon called.

"Gordon! Where are you?" This time it was Virgil.

"Here." Gordon weakly said. He closed his eyes and prayed that his brothers had heard him.

They were answered as he felt a hot breath next to his ear and had a hand gently slapping his face.

"C'mon, Gordon. Open your eyes for me." Gordon obliged and squinted up at his brother.

"Stop slapping me, Scotty. I want to go to sleep."

"No way Gordon. You've gotta stay awake for me."

Scott turned away from his red-headed brother. "How we doing Virge?"

"It's not too heavy, so we should be able to get it off without too much of a struggle."

Scott turned back to Gordon. "Hear that Gordy? We'll have you out of here in no ti-"

Scott trailed off as he looked at his brother who was laying very still, once again with his eyes firmly closed.

**There we are then! I think this is my longest chapter EVER! Yay! Reviewing makes me a happy girl and I need something to cheer me up from all the work I have to do over the summer :( Including a MASSIVE art project which will be based on thunderbirds! Woo! **

**More soon.**

**Bex xx**


End file.
